Legend of the Mistletoe
by mikanchan94
Summary: Mistletoes are a sign of love because Frigga saved her son out of love. Can Yusei get Jack back? JackXYusei


AN: This is my Christmas gift to you guys who read my stories. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Emily could you give Yugioh 5ds to me for Christmas?

* * *

_Traditions were passed down from generation to generation so that we can enjoy them too._

**Mistletoe**

"_Mother I must speak with you of this grave dream I had." Balder, the god of the summer sun said as he ran to his mother._

"_Speak my child what did it tell you?" asked his mother, Frigga the goddess of love._

"_It foretold me of my death."_

"_No this cannot be I will not allow it, for if you die so will the Earth." Frigga left; she went to find every creature, every human, every plan, and every element to plead to them to not kill her son._

_In another place Loki the god of evil was stirring up a plan in his mind._

'_Surely she could not have asked everything right.' Loki thought. Indeed she did. Loki found this and went to the forest. He looked around and then he saw it, the mistletoe._

"_Ahh with this I can now kill Balder." Loki said with a triumphant smirk on his face. Loki made and arrow out of the mistletoe and went to Hoder, god of winter and asked him a favor._

"_Hoder will you be so kind and shoot this arrow at that deer for me?" Loki asked._

_Hoder being blind did not know that it was Balder who he was to shoot and shot the arrow at him. The arrow struck Balder and killed him. The Earth then became cold and desolant in an attempt to save the Earth all the creatures, gods, plants, and humans came and tried to bring Balder back to life. For three days they tried to bring the dead god back. Then on the third day Frigga came and brought him back to life. She cried and her tears turned into berries on the mistletoe._

"_I decree that from this day forward those who pass under the mistletoe will have no harm shall befall upon them only a kiss, a token of love." Then she kissed everyone who went under the mistletoe._

_--_

"Yusei Yusei I need your help!" a young boy with aqua blue hair that was tied back to a ponytail came running to a boy of eighteen with spiky dark blue hair with eyes to match.

"What is it Rua?" Yusei asks.

"Which one is a better Christmas gift this bear or this baby koala?" Rua asks showing him the two stuffed animals.

"Why are you asking me this?" Yusei sweatdropped.

"Because you're older and you know better." Rua said.

"…" Yusei stayed silent.

Finally he said:

"Why don't you give her the koala."

"Alright thanks Yusei!" Rua went off and left Yusei thinking.

_What would be a good present for Jack?_

Yusei laughed bitterly at himself.

_You're kidding yourself Yusei. Jack hates you…right?_

Yusei shook his head and went out. He got out of Rua and Ruka's home and started wandering around and looking at the shops.

After an hour or so he went to the park and sat there watching the snow fall.

_So many memories_

_**Flashback**_

"_Kire*!" Yusei went over and stretched his hand out to catch the snow._

"_What are you doing?" a blond boy with purple eyes asked Yusei._

"_Just looking at the snow. You wanna join me?" Yusei asks with a smile._

"_Maa might as well" Jack said shaking the snow off._

_Yusei smiled and looked up. Jack noticed this and asked:_

"_What're you looking at?"_

_Yusei blushed and kissed Jack._

"_What was that for?" Jack asked, not that he really minded, it was cute for Yusei to do things like that. Usually he had to do it himself._

"_Mistletoe." Yusei mumbles._

_Jack looked up and sure enough there it was dangling on an oak tree._

"_So there is, and I get to kiss anywhere I want."_

"_What that's not part of it!" Yusei said mortified._

"_It is now." Jack lunged at Yusei and we'll leave the rest to your imagination._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Yusei blushed a bit at the memory.

_That guy really can't keep his perverted hands off. I ended up catching a cold and a sore ass._

He continued to look up at the falling snow. He smiled a bittersweet smile. Fortunately the park was empty because not many people wanted to go out into the snow. So Yusei was by himself reminiscing those buried memories.

"Remember our first Christmas Jack?" Yusei whispered to no one in particular.

"You gave me that panda keychain. I still have you know." He continued.

The snow kept on falling gently onto Yusei as if trying to comfort him. Yusei continued to look up at the dark gray sky speckled with white dots that continued to fall on his face. Gently falling, falling continuously with no end, that you could get lost in it.

Yusei's eyes started drooping as the snowflakes lulled him to sleep. As he was beginning to close his eyes a shadow pass over him and gently carried him. Yusei didn't resist though. something about the figure was comforting that he snuggled closer. Before he knew it he was fast asleep in the stranger's arms, but yet he was not a stranger.

--

**Stranger's POV**

I was walking down the park when I spotted someone sitting on the bench looking at the sky. When I came to get a closer look I saw that it was Yusei. Yusei, the one I betrayed and left behind.

Why Yusei do you have a sad smile on? Why do your eyes look so vacant? Am I the reason for them? I'm sure I am because I would look like that too if you ever did that to me. I tried to keep my promise; I couldn't let them hurt you. But I hurt you for the sake of protecting you.

It's ironic isn't it? I hear your voice whisper as you continue to look up. You seemed lost in the snowflakes. I see your eyes start to droop and your body giving in. I went and put you in my arms. Your eyes were still open, but they were in a haze. I felt your body tremble. You were cold, but you couldn't feel it. You snuggled closer and I put you on my D-Wheel and drove you to my home.

I put you in my bed and covered you up. You're sleeping so peacefully. I stroked your cheeks and I watched you sleeping. I held on to your hand and I remembered all those times we've been through. I closed my eyes and pressed your hand against my face and I kissed it ever so tenderly because you looked so vulnerable that even the slightest movement will break you to pieces.

I suppose though that I already did do just that. I see you now with your hardened face that held no joy to it. I remember you used to smile ever so tenderly and laugh so sweetly, now your hearts like stone and I don't blame you. I was the one to make your heart stone cold. I would turn back time just so I can make you laugh again.

**Normal POV**

Yusei opened his eyes groggily. First thing he noticed was that he was in a bed and that someone was holding his hand. Second he noticed that the person holding his hand was Jack and that Jack was sleeping while he held his hand. Yusei pondered whether to wake him up or just go. When he tried to take his hand away Jack just tightened his grip.

Yusei looked at Jack with a soft and regretful smile.

_Is it too late to tell you I still love you?_

Jack stirred a bit and blinked open his eyes. He looked up and saw Yusei looking back at him with a soft bittersweet smile.

"Ah Yusei your awake." Jack said sitting upright.

"Yea…um Jack?"

"Yes."

"Could you let go of my hand?"

Jack looked down and pulled his hand away like a hot iron bar had touched him.

"S-Sorry about that." Jack turned his head away, blushing red.

Yusei laughed softly. How long has it been since he saw Jack acting like a junior high boy?

They lapsed into a silence.

"I should better get going it's late and I should get back." Yusei said standing up.

He headed towards the door when Jack pulled him into a hug.

"J-Jack, what are you doing?" Yusei asked, confused at Jack's sudden reaction.

"Stay." He mumbled as he breathed Yusei scent and buried his head in Yusei's hair.

Yusei smiled, and turned his head to Jack.

"I love you." He murmured.

"You don't hate me?" Jack asked.

"Never in my life. I was thinking of that when I was out in the snow."

"You shouldn't do anything that might get you sick you know."

"But you'll always be there to make sure that doesn't happen right?" Yusei said with a playful smile.

Jack smirked and pulled Yusei into a kiss. They felt all the love and sorrow that they felt when they separated those three years ago. Their tongues danced passionately. Jack pressed Yusei against the wall and started to kiss his collarbone. He bite and sucked at his skin leaving nothing untouched until he finally reached back to Yusei's soft lips.

"Jack." Yusei whispered.

"You'll be ruined if you get caught." He continued.

"I don't care." Jack breathed as he kissed Yusei's neck.

"All I want is you." Jack said as he hungrily bit Yusei's neck leaving his mark on it.

Yusei moaned and wrapped his arms around Jack's body. Their bodies pressed against one another. Jack pulled Yusei into another kiss and he started to slip Yusei's jacket off....

"Atlus-sama!" Mina, Jack's manager with indigo short hair came rushing into the room.

She stopped in midsentence as she observed the scene in front of her.

"A-A." She stuttered trying to find the right words to say.

"We were under the mistletoe." Yusei said pointing to the plant above them.

"Ah I see well then I'll leave you guys be." Mina said hurrying out of the room.

"Che that woman's so annoying." Jack said.

Yusei laughed and he looked at the plant. He smiled.

"What're you happy about?" Jack asked. Yusei looked at Jack and smiled.

"The legend of the mistletoe"

Jack blinked a few times and then shrugged it off. He pulled Yusei to him and led him towards the bed.

_Frigga revived her son out of love and made that mistletoe a sign of love. It'll be hard, but Jack and I can make it through this because of love and maybe the blessing of the mistletoe._

* * *

Okay I did it! Hope you enjoy.


End file.
